Happy New Year, Yo!
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: It was New Year’s Eve and I was sitting alone in my room while everyone else in the house slept. All I wanted was someone to kiss once my cell phone clock hit midnight. It was the same every year. I just wish that this year was different.


**_Title: Happy New Year, Yo!_**  
_**Author:** __Izzy Lawliet (Rin)  
**Disclaimer:** Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?  
**Pairings:** Riku/Roxas  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** AU, kinda OOC-ness _

_**Summary**: It was New Year's Eve and I was sitting alone in my room while everyone else in the house slept. All I wanted was someone to kiss once my cell phone clock hit midnight. It was the same every year. I just wish that this year was different._

**_Author's Note:_** So, this was what was at the top of my poll listings, and it's new year's so I just HAD to write a new year's fic, just like everyone else, even if it's a day late..

**_A New Year_**

Not only was the New Year approaching, but so was my birthday, my 18th to be exact. Everyone had already fallen asleep like two hours ago, saying that it was pointless to stay up till midnight for a simple reason such as it being a new year. And that ticked me off, because it wasn't just a new year, it was my birthday, but that was always celebrated later in the day, when it was closer to being the second of January.

I was alone in my room, lights off, with my cell phone laying on it's side, propped up against the wall. I was on my side too, hands curled under my face as a pillow. I seriously wanted someone to be here with me, I wanted not to be alone when the clock hit twelve. Maybe, I could call up one of the guys...never mind. They're all at the party of the year, and the only reason I wasn't our with them was because my parents were stupid fuckers. I know that's a little mean, but seriously, it's a huge party and everyone is going to be there.

Oh well.

It was ten minutes from midnight, and I was still laying there. Still alone.

I think I'll just shut off my phone and go to sleep. That's a great idea, don't you think?

Just as I turned on my back and shut my eyes, I heard a soft tapping on something that sounded like glass. I ignored it at first, not really knowing if I heard it, but then I heard it again, and I just had to know if I really did. I sat up and lifted away my curtain, jumping back when I did.

There was Axel in my window. Standing there, somehow balancing on the branch of the tree that was conviently next to my room. He signaled to me to lift the window up, and not knowing why I shouldn't - and not being able to come up with a good excuse - I did. "Hey, Roxy, you wanna have some fun?"

"No, Axel, for the gazillionth time, I don't want to fuck you. I don't like you like that."

"Ha, nice, but I didn't mean it like that. I meant," He paused for a moment to look down at the ground and give someone a thumbs up. I peered out the window down at the ground to see Sora and Riku(?) standing there. "How 'bout you come over to my house, with Sora and Riku and me, and we have a little party of our own.

"Seriously?" He nodded and held his hand out for me to grab. I picked up my phone off my bed and hopped out my window, sititng on my ledge before taking his hand and climbing on the sturdy branch with Axel. He climbed down a branch or two before jumping about eight feet to the ground. How he didn't manage to hurt himself, I don't know, but I know that if I did that...

"Roxas!" Riku yelled. "Jump!" I shook my head stubbonly. "Come on, we dont' have time! I'll catch you, I promise!" I bit my lip and contemplated his offer. He was strong, and he's carried me enough times to let me know that I'm not too heavy for him.

I nodded and prepared to jump. I took and breath, closed my eyes, and jumped into Riku's awaiting arms, that I hope to God catch me. I landed in his arms, bridal style, blushing like a school-girl. "Didn't think I'd let you fall, now did you?" He whispered in my ear, succeeding in turning my face a darker shade of red.

"Stop flirting with Roxy, Ri-Ri, and come on! We have," Sora took out his cell phone to check the time, "eight minutes to get to my house."

Riku set me down and took my hand, pulling me along. "We have to run." I then realized something. I didn't put on my shoes. I looked down at my sock clad feet and looked up awkwardly.

"Oh, well. You've ran further distances barefoot before, do it again." Axel said impatiently, trying to hurry us along. I nodded and took off running right behind Sora. Axel and Riku started out behind us, but ended up in front of us, by like fifteen feet.

We made it to Sora's with four minutes to spare, and in his room with two minutes. His room was all decorated with ballons and streamers and there were wine coolers in a ice chest in the corner. And on his desk, where his lap top usually is, was a birthday cake with eighteen candles.

"Surprise!" They yelled when they opened the door.

"Aw, you guys..." I didn't know what to say. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did." Axel said, walking over to Sora's stereo and turned it on to a random station that had rock music blaring. "Now shut up, and get ready for the countdown." The music on the station stopped, and a countdown from thirty started to count. " I call Sora!" Axel yelled, pulling said brunette over to him.

"Nu-uh! I do!" Riku yelled mock-angrily and started to pull on Sora's other arm, trying to get him to himself.

The countdown was at nineteen, and they were still fighting over Sora, who had a dark blush adorning his cheek. Ten seconds later, they were stil fighting. Five seconds to go, Sora's arm slipped from Riku's hand and he flung into Axel, who fell onto the bed with him on top of him.

Three seconds left.

Two.

One.

Riku turned to me, pulled me to him, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me smack on the lips. Our lips were rammed together kinda of roughly, but it was shocking. Litterly. The kiss sent a shiver down my spine. And after I was against him, he pulled off a little, lips not leaving mine, and started to kiss me gently, carefully prying my lips open with his tongue to gain access. And how could I deny someone like Riku?

Our tongues melded together as one, and we softly explored each other. My hands worked themselves in his hair, while his glided up my back under my shirt. His cold hands hit my warm skin, and I moaned loudly into his mouth.

I'm not sure how long we were kissing, but when we split up, both of us were breathing differently and still holding on to one another. "Roxas..." I blushed when he whispered my name, waiting for him to say something. "Happy birthday." I smiled and hugged him, laying my head on his chest.

"Oh!" I heard someone gasp from the bed. I looked over to see Sora and Axel totally engaged in making out. Axel was curently biting Sora's lip, while Sora tried to take off his shirt.

Riku and I looked to one another before busting up laughing. Our laughter broke up the two, causing them to laugh awkwardly and scoot away from each other.

"Don't stop on our account." Riku said, smirking.

"Shut up, Ri-Ri!" Sora yelled childishly.

"Uhm," Axel cleared his throat. "Cake time!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, wasn't some of my best work, but I hope you like it anways. Please comment! *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
